Hurrilegs
by fLaMeHeAdiCeCoLd
Summary: What happens when an unexpected friend saves stacy from test? ok summary sucks but pleez r
1. prolouge

Hurri-Kiebler  
This story takes place in a match between Scott Steiner and Test in a loser  
leaves town match.  
J.R: the referee is out cold!  
King: What is Test doing with that chair??  
J.R: Oh my god!!! Oh my god!!!! He's broken Scott Steiner in half with that  
shot!!!  
King: The referee is up now.  
Ref: 1.2.3  
J.R: It's all over!!  
King: Poor stacy kiebler, she's got noone to protect her now.  
J.R: Unhand that woman right now Test, Unhand Her!!!  
All of a sudden the room goes dark  
Titantron: Stand Back, There's A Hurricane Coming Through  
J.R: It's The Hurricane!!!  
King: That goofy super hero has finally done something right!  
J.R: What are you talking about???  
  
They get into a huge disagreement  
Hurricane (to test): Citizen Test, kindly unhand citizen kiebler.  
Test: What if I don't??  
Test pushes hurricane down and gets his chair but hurricane dropkicks it  
into his face, knocking him out  
Stacy then gives hurricane a giant kiss and then leaves  
Should I continue this fic? Or am I just a moron who can't write fics? 


	2. will you go out with me?

Disclaimer: hey, that's my chair, give me that back, I don't own the wwe,  
but I do own that chair, give it back!!!!!!!!!!  
WOOO, beating myself up gives me fans, WOOO I'm a moron, I can't do  
anything right, I'm so dumb, I hate myself, I should commit suicide,  
WOOOOOOO  
J/K but if you read the reviews I've been getting you'll see what I mean  
Hurrikiebler take 2  
Stacy: thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you!  
She kissed him on the cheek  
Hurricane: it's ok miss kiebler, really, I don't need any praise  
Stacy: you stood up to test, and beat the crap out of him, you deserve  
praise.  
Test walks in  
Test: hey, super freak, stay the hell away from Stacy and me, it's none of  
your business!  
Hurricane: and I suppose harassing verbally, sexually, and physically, a  
defenseless young woman is your business?!  
Test: look, I don't care who you are superfreak, you're sticking your nose  
where it doesn't belong, and I'll make sure you pay at Summerslam, and I  
know a "hero" like you wouldn't back down!  
Test leaves the room  
Stacy: you're going to accept right?  
Hurricane, it wouldn't make much sense not to  
She kissed him again, and was about to leave but changed her mind  
Stacy: hey Hurricane, you aren't doing anything tonight are you?  
Hurricane: no miss kiebler  
Stacy: Well then, come pick me up at 7 tomorrow night, and we'll watch a  
movie, and don't bring your mask, I want to see the real you  
Hurricane: I guess that means I shouldn't call you miss kiebler any more  
They kissed for a final time, this time, he kissed back, and there was some  
tongue involved.  
7 o'clock the next night  
Stacy: hey, uh. should I call you shane or Hurricane?  
Hurricane: shane, you don't need to call me hurricane anymore, except maybe  
on screen  
Stacy: ok shane, what movie are we seeing?  
Shane: your choice 'miss' kiebler  
Stacy punched him in the arm, and she kissed him.  
Shane thought that she was a slut for a while, as a matter of fact, ever  
since he first met her in wcw, he hated her. Especially when she kissed  
jeff a while ago, and as soon as he left trish, she dumped him, but all  
that hatred disappeared when he saw her left defenseless with test, and  
she kissed him, as soon as she got into the car though, he thought  
something. 'could she be doing the same thing to him that she did to jeff?'  
it hadn't crossed his mind before, but was suddenly afraid of the  
humiliation she'd give him, he then thought to himself 'some super hero I  
am, I should have thought that as soon as she first kissed me, oh god, what  
trouble have I gotten myself into? 


	3. HurriHelms!

Shane was no longer afraid of what might happen if he stayed with stacy, he  
decided that if he just thought about her history, there wouldn't be much  
of a future for them, so he just decided to stay with stacy, before he  
could continue his thoughts, he heard test's theme, it was show time  
Earlier  
Test walked up to stacy  
Test: hey stace, I can't wait until I get to beat your little boyfriend  
tonight  
He pushed her and left to get ready for his match  
Later  
The Titantron blared as test entered the ring, watching stacy who was  
already at ringside, and smiling an evil smile as he entered the ring, an  
unfamiliar song blared on the Titantron, one that hadn't been used since  
the WCW.then, entered not the hurricane, but 'sugar' Shane Helms  
  
Test was about to finish helms, he had lowblowed him while the ref wasn't  
looking, and was about to give him the boot, when stacy walked up and  
distracted the ref, test glared at her, and angrily pushed her off the ring  
apron, he started laughing when shane got up and gave him the nightmare on  
helms street, and the match ended  
Later  
Shane: you ok Legs?  
Stacy: of course, you surprised everyone coming out as Shane helms, instead  
of the hurricane, even me.  
Shane: I surprised myself too.  
They kissed each other as they saw test walk out angrily  
Test: you little cheater, what happened to being a super hero  
Shane: 1st, I'm not hurricane any more, 2nd, you shouldn't be calling me a  
cheater after you lowblowed me and third-  
Before he could finished, he was hit with a sharp right fist, test  
continued to attack him, until stacy lowblowed him  
Shane: thanks babe  
Stacy: no problem Helms  
They had another date that night, she wanted to go to his house with him,  
but he was still kind of suspicious, so he resisted.  
_________________________________________________________________  
What do you think? Is it cool? Please review 


End file.
